Hypodermic syringes, complete with a hollow needle have been used for the injection and administration of medicaments as well as to draw blood. The size of the needle and its associated syringe may vary depending upon the intended use.
The needle itself is a sharp hollow metallic tube that is designed to penetrate the skin of the patient while providing the east amount of discomfort. The needle, if not properly stored can become a potentially dangerous instrument. Once a needle is used, it must be sterilized before reuse, otherwise it must be safely disposed of.
One of the potential dangers after use is the possibility of infection for medical personnel by accidental needle sticks. If the needle is not properly stored or disposed of, one can become seriously infected by viruses or other bacterial agents. Even a trained medical technician is at risk when the necessary safety procedures are not followed.
Still another danger is one where the patient can be reinfected through the inadvertent reuse of a needle that has not been sterilized. These are especially important considerations today to prevent the spread of contagious diseases such as Aids.